


Eclipsed

by yennefer_of_hells_kitchen



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen/pseuds/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В святилище Думата Каллен находит письма Самсона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eclipsed

Пальцы Каллена скользят по строчкам на бумаге. Он помнит этот почти каллиграфический почерк слишком хорошо, ещё с тех самых пор, как получал еженедельные отчёты в Киркволле. Каллену душно, но не потому, что храм Думата вскоре поглотит огонь; он тяжело сглатывает, разглядывая идеальные буквы. Когда Инквизитор окликает его, Каллен отмахивается. «Ничего важного», — сухо отвечает он. — «Очередная околесица». Каллену кажется, что выведенные на дорогой бумаге слова горят под пальцами, и кристаллы красного лириума пахнут так сладко, что голова идёт кругом. Он вытирает взмокший лоб тыльной стороной ладони и хочет уйти, оставить всё на растерзание пламени и убраться подальше от этого проклятого места. Каллен представляет, что теперь генерал Корифея должен пахнуть как эти кристаллы, которыми усеян храм. Лучше, чем воздух во время грозы. Лучше, чем всё, что Каллен когда-либо знал и к чему прикасался. Помешкав мгновение, он незаметно кладёт письма в карман — бесполезные, казалось бы, бумаги, исписанные безумцем, — и только тогда покидает святилище архидемона.


End file.
